The described subject matter relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly, to an assembly and method of forming a portion of a case in gas turbine engines.
Compact engines require closer packing of components, which in turn requires more crossing of hot and cold gas flows. Without adequate thermal protection, seals, and insulation between these flows, smaller engines suffer from a loss of efficiency. One system developed for certain engines is the mid-turbine frame (MTF), also known as the turbine center frame (TCF) or interturbine frame. This can be disposed between intermediate stages of the turbine section and can have numerous components serving a variety of functions, including bearing support, engine backbone, combustion gas flow path, among others.
Many turbine engine components are secured together with brazing operations. Excess amounts of brazing alloy can be problematic if the brazing alloy flows into critical areas such as flow paths during the brazing operation.
This may result in the need to recycle or scrap components. Additionally, obtaining and having sufficient braze to achieve a desired braze thickness between components can be difficult to achieve.